


Dwarves and Roses

by Werecakes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: It's Okay, M/M, They're cute, give me prompts for this series, make you feel romantic fic, sappy sap sap, short story collection, super fluffy, they don't need to have kinks all the time, this fic won't hurt you, yes it does have sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of romantic short stories of Fili and Kili and their life after BOFA.<br/>Prompts welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roses

Kili took up the last bundle of roses, carefully plucking off the thorns and placing them in a basket to be thrown away later. These, these were special ones. They were not like the deep reds of the others, these were white.

He took them over to the counter where there were vases of colored water. He set them in before picking up an armful of the 300 he had managed to obtain. He trailed them through the cottage, letting what wanted to fall to lay where it landed. He busied himself with plucking off the petals afterwards. He hummed a simple tune as he coated his bed with the petals. He went back to get the rest of them, tossing them around as best as he could. He gathered bald stems and took them outside with the basket of thorns to properly dispose of them.

He passed by Fili who was just returning, dirt smeared over his face from working two jobs; an assistant blacksmith and a messenger in the local mines. They both paid well, it was what bought their lovely land which Kili had built their cottage on. 

"What is all over you?" Fili leaned against their small gate.

Kili threw away the stems and thorns, "How was work?"

"Well." He opened the gate, coming through and grabbing his brother's arm. "Seriously, what is- petals?"

Kili smiled and kissed Fili on the cheek. "Bath first. Use the back door, last time Bilbo came over we had to pull him off of the carpet when he refused to let it be."

"When is he coming over next?"

"Day after tomorrow I think."

Fili nodded, doing as told. He went through the back door and slipped into the bathroom where he found the tub already filled with hot water. Gods he loved Kili, he took such good care of Fili.

After scrubbing clean he walked through the house with a towel on his head, naked as the day he was born. It wasn't until he stepped on something that he took the towel down from his mane of hair. He brushed some to the side in favor of looking at what was on the floor.

Roses.

A decent trail of it too.

He blinked, following the trail to the bedroom. He smiled and laughed a little. His brother had an odd idea of what romantic was, but it touched him that he was trying.

"There you are." Kili pressed up behind Fili, voice soft in his ear.

"Roses? Really?" Fili leaned back, happy to feel the naked flesh of his brother against his own. "I'm not a girl."

"No, and you're not delicate either, but I know you and I know how you look at flowers."

"They interest me, yes."

"I'm trying to be thoughtful." Kili smiled, hugging Fili around the waist. His fingers ghosted up the taught abdomen, brushing over curly gold hair. "You could at least appreciate it."

"I have a feeling I'm going to be 'appreciating' it considering where all of it is located."

"There is not a romantic bone in your body." Kili trailed kisses up Fili's shoulder to his neck. He gave a little suck causing a hitch of breath.

"I-I can be."

"Then next time it will be your turn to give the romantic surprise." 

Kili's thumb brushed against a nipple, rubbing it softly. The sound that came from Fili was wondrous. The blond moved his hips back, giving a little rub. Kili's other hand went down, his touch so gentle and soft, only hard enough to not tickle. He brushed his fingers over the hardening flesh of Fili's cock, moving down to caress his stones.

Fili shivered as the hand on his chest moved, brushing his hair over to one shoulder giving Kili more room to kiss. His teeth grazed over the taut skin of Fili's shoulder as he moved his hips forward in a lazy rhythm.

"Mmm, Kili~" 

Kili started to suck a dark bruise onto Fili's neck, his fingers wrapping around the needy sex that now stood at full attention. He squeezed giving a few pumps, Fili's hands moving back to try to grab onto Kili in anyway he could as he gasped. 

The archer moved his brother to the bed, he laid him on his back, smiling lovingly at the beautiful contrast of red roses against the brilliant gold of his lover. One hand gentle traced the features of Fili's face, the other finding the pot of oil they kept next to the bed. Fili kissed at his palm, his own hands coming up to touch Kili as much as he could as slick fingers pressed into his entrance.

"I'll never tire of touching you." Kili said reverently. "So handsome, so lovely."

This caused Fili's cheeks to flush. He didn't reply, only pulled Kili down for a kiss. Their tongues lapping at a slow pace. This was what Fili found romantic, not rushing anything. To be complimented and reassured while they tangled in flesh driven bliss. This was not sex. This was making love, and it always set his heart fluttering no matter who was on top.

He squirmed when Kili took his fingers away, a noise of protest on his lips at the loss.

Kili smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "Every time. You do that every time. I love it."

"I like being one with you." Fili kissed Kili again, his mouth then running over jaw and up. He pulled back Kili's hair to latch his lips to the back of his archer's ear pulling out a shuddering breath. A lovely sweet spot that Fili adored taking advantage of.

He sucked and licked, pulling an earlobe in between his teeth. He had to give up his little treat for Kili to lean back enough to slick down their cocks. Fili bit his bottom lip and wiggled his hips. He loved what was to come next. 

Kili took hold of Fili's cock, giving it long wonderful strokes while he lined himself up. Then he was sliding inside that tight heat, filling his brother to the core as he continued to pump the blond's cock. Fili's legs wrapped around his waist, locking them as closely as possible. Fili pawed at him to come closer, the moans on his lips needed to be silenced with long loving kisses.

He leaned down, strong arms wrapping around his shoulder and neck. Fili's mouth was on him and it wouldn't be until they were both breathless and spent that the prince's mouth would stop. Their rhythm was slow and long. Kili angled himself to brush against Fili's prostrate as much as he could, never neglecting his lover's hard erection. His free hand caressed and soothed, some times he would tease Fili's nipples, other times he would graze his knuckles over his, hard working, dwarf's sides earning a shiver.

It wasn't until Fili started to arch his back, his mouth falling from Kili's skin in need to gasp that Kili picked up his pace. Bucking into his lover hard enough to knock the head board against the wall with each movement. Fili mewled and clawed, quickly climaxing, his seed splashing over their chests. Kili gave a few more thrusts before he emptied into Fili's body.

Panting, spent, they curled into each other. Their arms holding tight as they fell asleep in a bed of roses.

When they woke late that night Kili was happy to start up the fires in the kitchen to cook.

"What are these for?" Fili asked, still naked as he sat on a stool, rose petals practically glued to his skin and messy hair.

"Hm?" Kili turned around as he pulled a tunic on, not wanting to burn himself while he cooked. He saw the roses in the vases, Fili's fingers brushing against the slowly coloring petals.

"Oh. Those. A surprise. Need them for reference."

"For who?"

"Can't tell you."

"This is interesting, how they are drawing the color from the water into the petals. How did you think of it?"

"I just wanted to try it."

"Almost like a rainbow, beautiful."

Two weeks later Kili had surprised Fili with a small stain glassed pendant, in the middle of the work was a rainbow colored rose.

A month after that, Kili came home from the glass shop he worked at. He was picked up and slung over Fili's shoulder.

"What the- Fili what on earth are you doing?"

"Being romantic."

"Carrying me like a sack of potatoes is not very romantic."

"True, but my surprise for you is."

He put Kili down onto his feet. Kili stared at the workshop they had finished only a few days ago. Fili had replaced all the windows with stained glass works of art. All different types of roses, bathing the room in a brilliant splash of mixed colors.

"For the rose of my life, that will never wilt." Fili kissed the corner of Kili's mouth, pressing something into his hand.

Kili looked down to the metal rose, so well made it looked as if it was made out of glass. Kili smiled, his cheeks coloring. "I will admit, this is romantic."


	2. christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern au drabble

Fili walked up behind the large, over stuffed chair that Kili was curled up on. His was sitting with his legs pulled up, laptop on his lap. He leaned over the back of the chair causing it to rock back slightly with his added weight. 

"Wwwwhat’cha doin’?" Kili asked as he continued to look at the web page he was on.

"Wondering how my sweet husband is doing now that he’s officially a British Citizen." Fili kissed Kili’s head.

"I am trying to figure out how to surprise you in the bedroom for the holidays." He moved the laptop screen back so the blond could see the display of a sex swing and the price. "Most things are to fulfill some kink I don’t like or vibrate."

"You do hate the vibrators." Fili ran his hands through a mess of soft brown hair.

"Dildos, vibrators, those stupid rings-"

"Cock rings." Fili filled in, kissing Kili’s head once more.

"-cock rings, those weird gels that are more sticky than slick. Which reminds me, we need to throw away that damn bottle, I don’t care what it says it is not lubricant."

"So then what do you want to do?"

"I’m thinking. But I’m pretty sure this whole wanting holiday sex is all your idea and I was convinced when I was drunk. Because I don’t get it. Holiday sex isn’t special."

"Why?"

"Because every time I’m with you, it’s special. I don’t want to degrade that."

"You’re not, darling." Fili pushed down on the chair some more, tilting it further back so that he can kiss Kili on the lips. "I’m just asking for a surprise and it just happens to be the holidays."

"I can make you a cock sock that looks like an ugly christmas sweater." Kili leaned his head back, grinning that cheshire cat grin of his.

"Rather have a top hat over my dick."

"I can dangle a bag of tea from your balls, have a tea party with your cock and give you kitty kisses."

Fili couldn’t help but laugh. He grinned and messed up his husband’s hair. “How the hell do I know you?”

"Call up Thorin and Bilbo, they’ll tell you. Or Ori," Kili squinted in thought. "I actually think Ori is basing us in a story he’s writing with Bilbo."

"Wouldn’t surprise me with those two. Anyway, I’m off to work." Fili backed away causing the chair to rock forward.

"Hey, hey!" Kili snapped his fingers for his husband’s attention. "You forgetting something?" 

"Ah, yes. Forgive me." He moved around the chair, leaning over the laptop to kiss Kili on the lips. Their tongues swiping over each other in a lazy intake of pleasure.

When they parted Kili touched Fili’s face. “Drive safe. It’s been snowing and there should be ice on the roads. I want you coming home to me in one piece.”

"And I shall." He stole another kiss before leaving. 

Kili sighed and closed the laptop. He really was at a loss as to what he could do to surprise Fili in the bedroom. They were pretty honest and open with each other sexually. He grabbed the television remote and turned it on to something mindless so he would have some background noise while he thought. Then it hit him, right when an advert of Tesco sales started up.

Oh, that certainly would be a surprise wouldn’t it?

He grabbed his coat, slipped on his shoes and checked his pockets for his wallet. He had to double back to get his wallet before he could leave the house to get what he desired.

It was very dark when Fili came home. The sun had gone down at 4pm and even if it was only 8pm it felt like midnight. He was tired but the thought of just being home seemed to help wake him up a bit. He went into the house, pausing at his announcement of being home to the sounds of pounding.

"Kili?" he called out hoping his voice could be heard past the hammering as he toed off his shoes. "Kili!"

It only continued. He shrugged and started to make his way up the stairs to the bedroom in their little cottage. He stopped for a moment seeing the hallway lined with the gentle, yet bright, glow of christmas lights. He scratched at his well trimmed beard as he opened their bedroom door. There, standing on the bed was Kili in possibly the most provocative thing he had ever seen. He was dressed in red lace panties complete with guarder belt and candy cane striped stockings and by the looks of it he had either shaved or waxed or something because damn his skin looked smooth. Kili finished a few more pounds before he stepped off of the bed, grinning at Fili.

"Hi." He turned and looked up at his handy work of hanging up christmas lights and snow flake ornaments up over their bed. The lights were a soft blue that reflected off the white ornaments giving it a soft effect. "Didn’t hear you come home. What do you think?"

Fili could only stare at Kili, completely oblivious to the rest of the world around them.

"Fili?"

His husband suddenly grabbed him, kissing him deeply, his hand sliding down that lovely long body to cup at a perfectly sculpted ass. With a quick pull he rubbed Kili’s groin against his own causing the other to moan into his mouth, the loud thump of the hammer being dropped barely heard past the pure focus of feeling those butt cheeks covered in soft lace. Fili growled as he nibbled Kili’s bottom lip.

Kili gave a little mewl. “Fili~ Your belt and jeans are going to ruin my panties.”

Something about the brunet saying that made Fili’s cock twitch and only grind harder against his lover. “Fuck.” He groaned as Kili’s hands got between them and pushed him back. Kili crawled onto the bed making sure his ass was up high. He looked over his shoulder, biting his bottom lip. He knew how to play in the bedroom, to be all sweet and innocent when in reality he wasn’t.

"I don’t want to ruin my panties."

"Why not?" Fili’s voice was gruff with the want that burned through his blood. He reached a hand out, rubbing Kili’s lovely butt, giving it a nice squeeze, watching as the lace pulled and shifted up the ass cheeks to bunch in the cleft showing off some spectacular globes.

"Because I got them for my husband, to surprise him." Kili wiggled his butt suggestively. 

Fili pulled his hand away, undoing his belt so he can shed his jeans. “Ooooh, I’m certain your husband was very surprised to see them.”

He took off his underwear and shirt only to see Kili roll onto his side and lift up his leg seductively. Kili’s thumbs hooked into the hem of his panties and pulled at the front showing off the wet spot that was developing. “Look what you made me do. They’re ruined.”

Fili took Kili’s foot, placing a gentle kiss against his ankle, feeling the warm flesh under the stockings. He kissed up calf to knee. He looked down at his husband with half lidded eyes as he swiped his tongue over the fabric, his teeth pinching it and pulling it slightly before letting it snap back down. 

"Let me help you then. I’m certain your husband wouldn’t mind if I helped you clean up." Fili leaned over Kili, stealing a kiss.

Before Kili could wrap his arms around Fili, the blond had darted away. He grabbed Kili’s hips and tossed him fully onto his back. Then his mouth was over Kili’s cock, drooling over the lace that trapped the organ. He laid opened mouthed, wet kisses up to the tip then back down making sure to saturate the fabric, giving special attention to the previous wet patch tasting Kili’s pre-cum. Kili’s moans only encouraged him to do more. He pulled on the panties with his teeth, cutting, slowly, the fine threads of lace until he came to the cloth middle. He pulled back, looking to Kili who was panting on their bed, back of his hand pressed to his lips with those lovely legs spread wide. Fili took hold of the bridge of the panties and with a quick jerk ripped it in half giving him full access to Kili’s body. The ripping motion rocked Kili, pulling a gasp from him.

"Lube." Fili purred as he licked his lips.

Kili scrambled up, going for the nightstand drawer. He grabbed at a bottle of lube that he looked at then promptly threw it as hard as he could in his frustration causing it to hit the door and pop leaving gelatin lubricant to slop down on their floor.

"Darling, uh… you okay?" Fili asked as he watched a large glop of jell fall to the floor.

"No! I-" Kili nearly screamed in the back of his throat as he pulled the drawer out fully. His body was burning! He needed Fili in him.

"Love," Fili pressed over him making him go still. "Shh, calm yourself."

Kili whimpered, he had no idea that he could feel like this. Fili made him hard as a rock without trying but damn something about the lace and Fili’s mouth it robbed him of everything leaving behind a mess that just needed to be fucked. 

Upon instinct he wrapped his legs around Fili’s waist as the other kissed his lips, hands gently caressing his neck and side. Fili rutted against him giving him a little bit of relief that resulted in a soft cry for more. The blond reached between them, lifted up the torn panties and slipped his cock inside to rub against Kili’s. He moved his hands to Kili’s ass, one cheek in each palm as he leaned over, kissing his lover.

Kili whimpered as Fili’s cock brushed against his own in a slow rhythm causing the lace to pull and rub against both of them in such a delicious way. His hands took hold of Fili’s shoulders, nails digging in as he trembled. It was the sweetest torture and he knew it would not be enough to snap that coil that twisted tightly in his loins.

"F-fuck, Fili." Kili’s voice went higher in pitch as his husband rutted against him so hard that the bed began to sway. He gasped, kicking out a leg in pleasure. "Fili. Fili! Fuck!! Fuck me FILI! FUCK ME!"

Fili reached between them, he pulled and yanked on the lace until stitches started to give and their cocks were comfortably wrapped in the material. He fisted them both, grunting as Kili dug one heel into his back and the other into the mattress trying to move in time with him. Then Kili was screaming, literally screaming as he came hard and hot, his milky semen slicking the lace with each pump finally tipping Fili over the edge with extreme gratitude for the release. 

He slumped over Kili, both boneless and panting. Kili blinked up at the lights and ornaments on the ceiling. The quiet of winter making their panting loud as he felt as if he was being choked by the hard thump of his pulse in his neck. He had to admit to himself that, that, was disturbingly good. 

The brunet’s fingers lazily brushed down Fili’s shoulders and back, then back up, just gently stroking him. A kiss was laid on his shoulder before Fili rolled off of him, the panties broken during the last part of their love making. 

They remained quiet, until finally Fili found his voice, “Such a shame really.”

"What is?"

"We don’t have more panties for your husband to ruin." He smiled cheekily.

Kili laughed. “You freak. Who says something like that after mind blowing sex?”

Fili rolled onto his side, resting a hand on Kili’s chest. “Someone who loves their husband very much and is planning on getting you more panties. Maybe even some santa themed ones with white fur around the edges.”

"You wouldn’t." Kili looked at him horrified. "That’s- That’s Santa Clause we’re talking about! Apologize."

Fili rested his head on Kili’s shoulder, his body trembling with laughter. “You’re the only adult I know that still believes in Santa.”

"Fucking Santa is real. Apologize or no more panties ever."

"Alright. I’m sorry, weird man that watched everyone when they are awake and slash or when they are asleep."

"That’s the best I’m going to get out of you isn’t it?"

Fili grinned. “Get some sleep, we need to do christmas shopping tomorrow.”

Kili groaned, rolling towards Fili to hide himself against his lover’s chest. He hated shopping.


	3. You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not after BoFA, and mostly written because possessive Fili is hot. >_>

He watched and he listened. Kept his mouth shut even when he heard his name whispered in frantic breaths. He sat in his cell deep in the belly of Mirkwood, rested against the wall, his head leaned back as he heard yet again, Kili calling his name. It hissed through his teeth as he tried to get his brother to react again and again. From the curve of the hallway he could see Kili’s hand dart out in hopes that Fili would see it and react, and he did, but Kili’s own cell did not give him the vantage point of seeing his brother. He heard Nori give a thump to his bed which signaled the rest to quiet down, guards were coming. It was just after meal time and once again the guard seemed displeased that he had to pick up a full tray. Fili only watched the elf, not caring, he was in no mood to eat.

“At least you’re drinking your water.” The elf muttered. It was about the only thing he WAS doing, he didn’t even sleep, rarely got up from his little spot on the floor. 

It wasn’t long after that when a set of guards came, opening up Fili’s cell. He sighed as he was told to stand. He got himself up and let them shackle him with no fuss. As he was lead down the hallway he was paraded past the cells at a grueling pace, the elves showing off once more they had all the power. When they went past Kili’s cell the archer scrambled up to his feet. 

“Fili!” He grabbed the bars, a sound of relief coming from him.

Fili kept his eyes down cast. He didn’t want to look at his brother. The same one that he had watched get a certain elven visiter night after night. How they would talk in hushed tones, and how she would reach between bars to touch the one thing that Fili wanted to himself so badly but could never act upon.

“F-fili… where are they taking you?” Kili moved with them until he hit the wall of his cell. “Fili? FILI!”

He was lead to a room where a blond elf stood. He waved off the guards who closed the doors giving them privacy.

“I hear you have not been eating.”

Silence.

“Dwarf, I certainly care not the reasons as to why you refuse it, but father cannot have the heir of Erebor dying in his dungeons through starvation.” Legolas folded his arms over his chest. “I will give you a privilege then, if you will eat.”

“There is nothing you can give me.” Fili glared at the elf who spoke to him as if he was beggar on the streets too lazy to get a job. 

“I know dwarves are sturdy creatures but rather… social. When one struggles, for his or her recovery it is best they are with another dwarf. So I will allow you to share your cell with another of my choosing. All you have to do, is eat.” Legolas did not let Fili agree to these terms, only took something out of his pocket. He unwrapped it showing a bit of stale looking bread. He broke off a chunk. “Lembas bread will have to do for now.”

He walked right up to Fili and shoved the chunk of dry bread into his mouth forcing to eat. Fili managed to swallow half of it and choke and cough out the rest.

“There we are. And at breakfast you will eat your meal.” The elven prince grabbed Fili’s shackles and yanked on them guiding him out of the room like a pony. He was lead to a cell that the guards unlocked. His shackles were removed only to have him physically thrown into the room. where he collided with a the hard body of a dwarf.

“What is that in your beard?” Hands were touching his face. “What did those animal’s do to you?”

Fuck. Kili. He was in Kili’s cell.

“I’m fine.” He tried pushing away.

“I’ve been calling out to you. Where have they been keeping you?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Fili sank down to the floor, closing his eyes. Just being around Kili made him feel as if he was emotionally trying to tame a bucking dragon. “Need some sleep, that’s all.”

He heard Kili try to assault him with more questions but he ignored them, allowing the oblivion of sleep overtake him.

It was to the feeling of tingling that he woke to, small and gentle. It ran up his neck where he felt fingers comb through his hair bringing it up farther over his head with each stroke, exposing his neck. It was from the scrape of stubble against his nape that he could identify what was happening. Kili was kissing his neck, soft and sweet. His taller body was pressed up against Fili’s back a leg between his, so far up that he was practically stradling Kili’s thigh.

Kili’s hand slipped under Fili’s tunic, lifting it up. The older brother remained still, uncertain in what to do as the archer tucked his head under the fabric. His lips pressing the same, sinfully sweet, kisses to his back. The heir could not help the shiver that shook through him as Kili’s lips dragged over his skin, continuing up. He pushed Fili’s tunic up higher and higher until he was able to kiss at shoulder blades, his hand ghosting over his side and to the soft curls on his chest. His thumb brushing over a nipple. He allowed Kili to move his arm, giving access to his naked side. 

The younger’s kisses changed. His mouth opened, his tongue darting out to press against flesh in a wet kiss that was flaring hot and deliciously slow. The hand on his chest moved down, tugging at the laces of his trousers. Fili quickly grabbed Kili’s wrist. He felt Kili stiffen, no sounds but the snoring of a few dwarves in their cells.

They remained still, breathing in the dark, time only told by the beating of their hearts. 

Kili took hold of Fili’s wrist, moving his hand back and flush against the bulge of his trousers. He gave a light roll of his hips, holding his brother’s hand still. When Fili didn’t move Kili pressed his lips against the blond’s ear.

“Please.” He whispered. “You have bleed for me. You have kissed me outside of drunken lust. Please, Fili, let me have this.” He let go of Fili’s wrist in favor of pressing his own palm against the golden prince’s groin feeling the half hardened cock. He gave a little whimper as Fili flexed his fingers. He pressed his face against the other’s neck.

“Please.” He begged so softly. “Please, let me have you.”

“Do as you please, as you always have. Though, I doubt I will be a good substitute.”

“What?”

“The she-elf.”

“Fili, she’s my friend, no-!!” He gasped trying hard not to squeak when Fili’s hand tightened into a painful grip over Kili’s manhood.

“Do not. play. me.” Fili growled. “You think me blind? I see her touch you through the bars of this cell each night. And if she has riled you so much that you need release in a body then I shall oblige you, but do not think for a moment that I want to be a substitute.”

This time it was Fili’s turn, his manhood grabbed hard causing him to grunt and let go of Kili, who in turn released him. Within a second they were grappling each other, struggling and fighting for dominance. Kili managed to get between Fili’s legs, bucking his hips against his brother’s causing the other to gasp and arch his back. The archer took the opening to kiss Fili’s lips, sealing their lips together. He licked at tongue and cheek. The kiss was broken when Fili grabbed a fistful of chocolate hair, pulling it to the side and back giving him access to Kili’s neck. He kissed and bit, pushing his tongue against raging pulse, and scraped teeth over stubble.

“You bed me and no one else is allowed to touch you.” Fili growled possessively, his free hand grabbing Kili’s ass and yanked him harder against him, pulling a very satisfied noise escape from him.

“Fuck.” Kili shook his head free. He glared down at his brother who only glared back as they continued to rut against each other. “I wouldn’t want to touch anyone else if I had you.”

Fili sat up, grabbing Kili’s trousers and yanked them down to his knees. “I am no fool, brother.”

“But you are an idiot.” Kili pushed at Fili, taking hold of his tunic and yanking it up and over his brother’s head and discarding it to the side. “Because she is your substitute.”

“Lies.”

The archer robbed his brother of his trousers. He stopped, looking down at the beautiful body under him. As lovely as the sun. He leaned down kissing at the strong chest, slipping his tongue out over a nipple causing the other to shudder and take hold of his shoulders. He sucked softly, then ran his teeth over the beaded flesh. He reached up, pressing his palm over Fili’s mouth, stifling the moans that started to grow louder. 

Kili pressed down on Fili, their hips slotting together, his free hand gripping both of their leaking cocks. His thumb rubbed over their mushroomed tips encouraging the pre-cum to dribble out. He was breathing heavily, trying so hard not to make any noise. He had to bite his own forearm to stop the sounds coming from his throat when he felt Fili spread his legs underneath him. His brother’s hands grabbing his hips and pulling, encouraging the dry friction of being jerked off. 

After a few thrusts he managed to speak in a trembling voice. “L-lick my hand.”

Fili’s lust filled eyes, were half lidded. Watching every reaction and expression of Kili’s. He did as he was told, laving wet trails over the wide palm of his, now, lover. When Kili deemed it slick enough he removed his hand. He fumbled between them, switching hands. He quickly kissed Fili’s mouth, swallowing the desperate sounds that came forth from having the slickness rubbed against his cock. The heir grabbed onto Kili’s tunic, pulling at it as he bucked up against his brother who continued to kiss away his breath.

It didn’t take him long to climax, tipping over that dizzying edge of pleasure. He did not realize that Kili’s mouth had been replaced with a hand until he felt the last rumbles of a cry in his own throat die out. A few more strokes and Kili was biting his arm, shouting against his skin as his seed spilled in milky splashes over his tunic and on Fili’s stomach.

It was in the middle of catching their breath that Fili became aware of the feeling of being watched. He looked over Kili’s back, his arms wrapping around his brother and holding him close. When he saw that it was the she-elf, Tauriel, standing there, with her mouth open, he wrapped his legs around Kili as well. Fili stroked a hand down Kili’s back, glaring at her in a dare to even try to remove her from him. 

She didn’t move. He smugly grinned, deliberately gathered Kili’s hair and moved it to the side. He pulled down on the hood of Kili’s tunic to expose neck and shoulder where he gave a long lick over sweaty skin. Showing off what he could do and no other could.

He chuckled low in his chest when Tauriel only turned and walked away.

“What’s so funny?” Kili asked, soundly sleepy.

“I realized I have an apology to make to you.” He kissed Kili’s head, then took in a long breath of his scent. “You are mine now and I am sorry for my cruel words from earlier.”

“You are forgiven.” Kili kisses Fili’s neck lazily. “Though… I have an apology to make to Tauriel the next time I see her. I should tell her that I am with you.”

Tauriel stopped at the foot of the stairs that lead out of the dungeon. She pressed her knees together and bit her lip before she slipped her hand between her legs and gave a hard press to her groin to try to stop the pain of being so sexually excited. She knew she was dripping wet, her trousers would need to be washed as soon as she got to her room, but to be honest, she didn’t care. She had just seen one of the most attractive things possible. And the shear possessive glare from the blond, it was just… gods, just thinking about it made her hurry to her room.


	4. Fili Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern AU, designed so you can imagine whatever coupling you want.

Fili stood there, feet anchored as he tried to push the words through his throat. He had it all planned out, something romantic, something sweet. He wanted it to be perfect to the point he had a back up plan, and even had back up for his back up plan. But when he saw the person he loved the most in the world every plan he made was thrown out the window.

"I love you!" 

The person stopped what they had been doing, looking up at him from where they had been cutting vegetables and meat for their lunch. Music from the radio played from the counter top, but it sounded so distant to Fili as his palms grew sweaty and his heart hammered. He watched that lovely person look confused before they smiled and went back to chopping.

"That’s a good one."

"I-I’m not joking." Fili moved closer causing them to turn and look at him. "I love you. I love the way you walk, the way you hold your books when you read, the way you freak out over some video game or movie character you get attached to. I love the way you try to help even with people who don’t give a shit about you. I love your voice and how you sing in the most horrid off tune way I have ever heard but you’re so damn beautiful when you do!"

He put his hand over theirs, the knife clattering to the kitchen counter as he ventured to move closer, their faces only inches apart. His voice softened, as he looked at the face he already knew so well and yet he still found himself committing every curve and slope to memory. 

"I love how you invade my space when I’m depressed. The way you drool in your sleep and snore when you’ve fallen asleep beside me, because I’ve seen you asleep on the sofa or in your own bed or even passed out next to our friends and you are so silent and I know you’re in such a damn deep sleep because you’re relaxed around me. That… that I’m special to you too. I love how creative you are and smart and curious about everything even though your self esteem sucks rotten donkey balls." He pressed himself closer, feeling their warm body up against his made his heart go between fluttering and skipping beats. His eyes slid halfway closed as his words turned to whispers now. "You over sacrifice yourself for other people’s well being, always trying, always fighting. Always managing to carry a smile despite the world. I love you when you’re sad, so beautiful in your sorrow because I know you’ll find a way to endure. You’re a survivor and so much more."

The person swallowed, showing apprehension. They licked their lips, eyes darting to the side, bashful and beautiful.

"One kiss. That’s all I ask for. One. And if you don’t like it then I won’t press this. I promise we’ll return to being just friends and I’ll lick my wounds like a stray dog."

They snorted a laugh. “In the alleyway on your nut sack?”

Fili smiled. “My walnut sack, yes.” 

The private joke made the person smile. “Okay. One… only one.”

Fili closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the other’s. Feeling the soft warmth that made his body hum with excitement. When they parted he could still feel the lips. He looked at them expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"I… I couldn’t tell. One more. Only one."

Fili pressed his lips against theirs once more, his arms wrapping around waist. When he tried to pull back the other followed his movement keeping their lips brushing against each other’s.

"One more." They requested, arms slipping around Fili’s shoulders. They kissed him again.

"Just one more?" Fili asked between kisses.

"Mmm~ Mhmm" They continued to kiss him over and over again, both mumbling under their breath, "just one more."


	5. home

You requested fluff, here is fluff!

~~~~  
Fili was a patient dwarf, by all means. He liked the quiet, enjoyed the sounds of nature above the noises of the busy markets of cities and the great corridors of Thorin's Hall in Ered Luin. He liked being outside, where everything was bright and smelled of fresh air and tilled soil.   
Kili was an impatient thing, he liked to see immediate results, to push until he gained what he sought. He loved the loud clatters and chatters of the markets, seeing all the carts and stalls that came and went. It fascinated him to no end what they would bring in and what they took away. He enjoyed the belly of the Blue Mountains.  
But when the brothers were brought together to work jointly on an activity it was almost as if their personalities swapped. Fili would loose his temper with Kili quickly, Kili would leave a job half finished to go outside so he could rant and rave at the forests and ponds. Fili would loose himself in a crowd of dwarves and it wouldn't be until the two finally calmed that they would join back together and work at a slower pace until whatever they were doing was done.  
"This cannot continue." Thorin stated as he paced about. "You must know how to work together if you are to go into battle and be expected to watch out for each other."  
Fili bowed his head, his eyes stealing a look over to his brother. A brown gaze greeted him.  
"This is why I must do this. Both of you will live together in a hut outside of this mountain. You will work together, you will chop wood together, you will hunt together, every chore will have to be treated as if both of you are one being."  
"You are throwing us out?!" Kili shouted.  
Thorin sighed. "Not unless you learn how to work together efficiently. Only when the two of you can stop getting into each other's way can you return."  
"But that can take years!"  
"Then you best start as soon as possible."  
\------  
"I hate this!" Fili shouted as he threw the scrubber into the soapy water of the pot he had been scrubbing. "Why can't you leave me be when I'm cleaning?!"  
"Because you're doing it wrong!"  
"I'm doing nothing wrong!"  
"You can't scrub back and forth, you have to do circles like polishing!"  
"By the gods! KILI! I'm doing the damn dishes not polishing marble!"  
"If you're not going to do it right then don't do them! Let me do them and you dry!"  
Fili was about to shout at him. Yell once more that he was tired of his antics for possible the seventh time that day and storm out for another walk. This had become routine now, badgering each other, shoving into each other's personal space until both broke and bit at each other like cornered animals. They would wear themselves out doing this, each and every day. Things had to change.  
He closed his eyes and took in a long breath. He let it out slowly, holding out his hand. "Give me the towel."  
"No. I'm doing the drying..."  
Oh, he really wanted to yell at Kili right then but he was rather proud of how he kept it in.  
"Just... give me the towel... please."  
The younger handed it over reluctantly. Fili dried his hands and tossed the towel to the side.  
"Follow me."  
"You're... not going to flog me are you?"  
Fili huffed out an indignant breath. "As if you would let me get close enough to you to do that."  
"True."  
Kili followed his brother, going to the one other room of their tiny hut that served as the bedroom. They had two separate beds which Fili took hold of one of the mattresses.  
"Take off the other, we're putting the beds together." He ordered, giving Kili little room for argument.  
They pulled the mattresses off, pushed the frames together and then laid the mattresses side by side horizontally so that the frames and mattresses could not slip apart.   
"What are we doing?"  
"We, dear brother, are taking a nap together."  
"What?"  
Fili flopped back onto the bed, stretching out. Once he relaxed he huffed out a sigh of satisfaction from the movement. "We have such trouble getting along when it comes to working together that we're loosing sleep. And what better activity to learn how to get along than sleeping together."  
Kili shifted, a blush powdering his cheeks. "I... don't think this is a good idea."  
"It's only a nap." Fili sat up, he grabbed Kili's hand and pulled at him.  
"No... I..." He looked away.  
"What is it?"  
"I... tend to grope my bed partners in my sleep." He begrudgingly confessed.  
Fili laughed. "Better than I. I've been told I tend to kick, left a good bruise on one lass."  
"Yeah? Rather have a bruise than have you wake up and punch me because you woke up with my hands wrapped around your manhood."  
Fili gave a good pull on Kili, making him come down on the bed beside him. He rolled onto his side, his fingers coming up and brushing some locks of brown out of Kili's pretty eyes. He smiled softly.  
"We'll deal with that, if it happens. My only request is that if I do kick you in my sleep, don't think I am instigating a fight."  
Kili sighed. If what Fili was saying was true then he was going to wake up black and blue and Fili was going to wake up with Kili's hands in his trousers. Then an idea struck him.  
"What if we sleep tangled together?"   
Fili's face was painted in confusion. "Like lovers?"  
"I suppose? I mean, I can't grab onto your... intimate places with your chest against mine and you can't kick me if our legs are laced... right?"  
Fili looked at his brother for a while before he scooted closer. The two tried to keep distance between each other while keeping their goal of self preservation. Arms and legs, moving slowly, clumsily, but soon Kili had a leg between Fili's, thigh pressed up high. Fili hugged him close, Kili's arms wrapped around his brother. They went silent, Fili's head against Kili's chest. It felt strange to be that close... but so warm... so safe.  
It wasn't long before Kili's soft breathing evened out into the sounds of slumber. Fili rubbed his cheek against Kili's chest, getting more comfortable. His eyes dropping with the weight of sleep. And for the first time, in a long time, he felt at peace, as if he was home.


	6. Field Day

It was warm, the sun kissed the earth with a gentle caress. The brush of the wind cradled his back, he could feel the tall grass brush against the thin fabric of his tunic as Kili sat between his legs, smiling with a laugh rolling into the air. The field smelled a lot like Kili, of tilled dirt and warm wheat.

Fili concentrated, taking every moment and dedicating it to memory. If he was ever separated from his brother, he wanted to be able to close his eyes and conjure this. How Kili squirmed up into a sitting position and rested his back against Fili's chest. The sound of his hands running down Kili's arms, the dry glide of flesh on flesh. He pressed his nose into the silken brown hair taking a deep breath of the scent he had known for most of his life, it had changed with puberty becoming more musky. 

"You well?" Kili asked. He was used to this treatment when they were alone, kind and intimate touches, things he found uncomfortable to share with any other.

"Perfect." Fili hummed as he nosed through Kili's hair, trying to get his way to the flesh of neck.

Kili closed his eyes, a tremor rippled through his body coming up to his skin like heat form the forge only to pop with cold making his flesh raise in bumps. It was a lovely feeling, relaxing and exciting all at once. It enticed him to pull Fili's arms around his middle, drag his fingers over his brother's forearms. 

"Are you sure?"

"Very much so." Fili mumbled as he barely touched Kili's neck with the tip of his nose. He moved up, warm breath getting lost in the thick locks of brown. He nuzzled up to Kili's jaw, bringing his lips up to kiss just under the ear.

"Why do you ask?" the golden prince whispered.

"Y-you usually are not so... tender."

"Do you enjoy tender, little brother?" Fili brought his face forward enough to nuzzle at cheek.

Kili leaned into Fili, "I think I do."

Fili smiled as he squeezed Kili closer, "Then I shall have to practice it more often, my love."

Kili preened at the words. He didn't know what got into Fili sometimes, maybe it was the warm spring weather, perhaps it was the touch of wind that felt like caressing lips, either way, he enjoyed to feel Fili so gentle, so loving. It was a rare treat in their rough lives.

"I love you." Kili shifted, pulling away and turning around so he could sit on Fili's legs. He took hold of two golden braids and playfully tugged them. "I will always love you."

"Then we feel the same for each other." Fili smiled.

Kili leaned forward, raking his teeth through a well trimmed beard, nipping slightly. "You know what I want to hear."

Fili hummed in the back of his throat as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes half lidded, "And what would that be?"

"You know." Kili tugged on braids as he kissed at the exposed neck. "Say it and I'll give you more than simple presses of lips."

Fili pulled Kili against him, holding him as close as he could while still looking into those kind brown eyes.

"I love you."

Kili smiled that beautiful smile that only received.

"I love you more than Mahal loves Yavanna."

A pick color came up to Kili's cheeks as he smiled more. Fili slipped a hand over his cheek, rubbing his thumb under a brown eye. "My handsome brother."

Kili kissed Fili's palm before the blond gave him a gentle push to the cheek and guided him into a passionate kiss.


	7. one night stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reyeslord said:  
> Kili/Fili, (with Fili being the pregnant one?)

Fili ran his hands over his swollen belly. His ankles hurt and were swollen, he felt in a rather positive mood for once, it was a great change from his typical pissed off nature that he had adopted after finding out he was with child. His uncle had disinherited him, his mother abandoned him, his father was the only one that was only willing to help. Bragi may be an asshole for most people but he loved his baby boy and he was excited to becoming a grandfather, the only problem was that he still stirred with the desire to find the dwarf that knocked up his golden treasure and throttle him. 

It had been a stroke of bad luck for Fili. A night in the tavern; eating, drinking, being merry as one should have after a long day of work. He had been surrounded by friends when they noticed a dark haired dwarf that had been peering at Fili over the rim of his mug for much too long. His friends all encouraged him to go. Pushing him out of his seat and telling him to live for once. Fili had been nervous, he never really was one to approach strangers. He was shy by nature and a proud being which made for a lot of mixed signals.

He didn’t know the dwarf’s name, didn’t get the chance to ask for it. Soon as a greeting tumbled out of nervous lips he was grabbed and pulled into a heated kiss. They tumbled together, pawing at coats as an irresistible spark warmed their bodies from warring tongues. There was whistling, cheers, and the whole of the tavern seemed to only get more rowdy. Fili couldn’t even remember if they made it to a room or if they just had sex on the floor surrounded by people. It seemed that the spirits flowed a little too much that night because no one could give him a definitive answer as to what happened. But Fili did remember the feeling of dark stubble running over his shoulders as his tunic was unlaced in the front and pulled down. He recalled the drag of callouses on his skin, his body worshiped with murmured praises. He remembered the feeling of being stretched on an oily cock, his heart beating fast, his hair swaying as he rocked on all fours. He remembered the handsome dwarf’s dark hair flickering like a shadow at the edge of his vision. His neck being sucked and his cock fisted.

And now, many months later, he was hefting around a developing child and using his belly as a table. He could barely remember the dwarf’s looks but he could remember his voice and wished that his father would find the bastard so that he could properly get this situation addressed. He knew he couldn’t force a marriage on the dwarf, though Bragi would sure the hell try, but he did want him to know he was going to be a father. He would offer him the opportunity to be in the dwarfling’s life, that was it. Fili could raise this little one all on his own and he knew it.

Fili sighed as he stopped walking, pressing his hands against his back and leaned into them. He huffed, looking up at the bright sun. He was glad he decided to leave early to get to the markets, there was no way in hell he was going to be able to get there before half of the stalls closed if he left a little after dawn. It was already mid day and he had a few more hours to walk before he could get there.

“Mahal’s good name, child,” Fili wrapped an arm under his stomach. He huffed again, “I swear, I love you, but if you don’t stop rolling around I’m going to eat something you hate and there will be nothing you can do about it.”

There was a whistle that erupted behind him. He stepped to the side of the path, glancing over his shoulder grateful that the rider warned him with the whistle. There were three human riders coming through, the canter of their horses was not loud enough to make a sound until right upon a person. 

One of them nodded and smiled a thank you to Fili as they passed by. 

He continued to watch them disappear down the path, little puffs of dust kicking up under the horse hooves. Something about it seemed so normal and sad at the same time, or maybe it was his hormones getting the best of him once again because he was starting to tear up.

“Give me a rest, confound it!” Fili rubbed the heel of his palm against his eye. He really hated the random crying, the random bursts of anger, the fluttery happiness that was fleeting. He sniffled and to his own dismay ended up in a full fit of tears, all because three riders went past him. How ridiculous was this?!

He didn’t know how long he was there, time going by as he tried to collect himself and failed. He didn’t see the traveler that was pulling the reins of a pack pony. Didn’t notice the concerned look as the stranger debated on continuing on or stopping to see what was the matter. His crying won the battle and the stranger needed to know if there was anything he could do to help.

He was fully sobbing, his mind now wrapped around some obscure thought of sadness when a gentle hand pressed against his elbow. With a gasp he turned, seeing a dark haired dwarf. The dwarf’s brown eyes widened, his mouth slacking as he looked Fili up and down. 

Fili sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. How embarrassing!

“I-I’m sorry, I-”

“By the gods, look how big you got.” The dwarf gaped. He rocked to the side as his pony snorted against his hair and bumped him with its nose wanting to continue on.

Fili knew that voice. That was… it was…

“You!” Fili’s sadness whirled into indignant rage. He continued to cry as he shouted. “You did this to me!!”

“That certainly was not my intention!”

“Just a jolly good fuck then! That’s great to know!” Fili rubbed the side of his stomach feeling nauseated from his emotional rollercoaster.

“I- You! You approached me first!” He tried to defend himself, completely shell shocked and confused. 

“You kissed me first!”

“I- Well, I did that, but why didn’t you tell me!?”

“I don’t even know who you are!!”

“You don’t remember my name?!”

“Do you remember mine?!”

“No!”

Fili glared at him, gathered up his golden hair, turned around and promptly threw up. The baby’s father panicked, chanting Mahal’s name as he went to the packs tied on the pony. He pulled a water skin out of a sack. He quickly came to Fili’s side and rubbed at his back.

“Are you alright? Are you sick?”

“No!” Fili hurked before spilling out more from his stomach. It was a good answer to both questions. He was not alright with this situation, and he wasn’t sick. He panted as he finally stopped having the need to throw up. The baby’s father held a water skin up to his lips and he drank greedily from it.

“Drink as much as you want.”

Fili took the skin and drained a good amount. He felt so much better now.

“Where were you going?”

“The market.” Fili handed back the waterskin. Now that he could think and his hormones weren’t kicking him around like a ball to the mercy to a child’s foot, he could hold a normal conversation. Though, how he would do that after what just happened was going to hard.

“How… how about I give you a ride? It’s the least I can do.”

Fili looked up at the pony. “I wouldn’t be able to get up there.”

Suddenly he was being lifted up into the dwarf’s arms. “Wha- no! I’m too heavy, no!”

“You’re not heavy.” The brunet smiled. He helped Fili get up onto the back of the pony. He grabbed a pack off of the beast of burden to give Fili more room. “Comfortable?”

“Y-yes…”

He smiled, looking up at Fili. His eyes roaming over the whole scene as if committing it to memory. “You… look…”

Fili watched him, feeling his cheeks heat. “Fili.”

He cleared his throat, “Fili?”

“My name’s Fili. Son of Bragi.”

“Kili… of Ered Luin.” Kili hesitated before gathering back up the reins and gently pulling the pony along. “I’ll give you a ride back to your home after the market.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to. You… It’s the least I can do.” Kili bit his bottom lip. “How long have you been walking? I heard that a dwarf with child shouldn’t travel too far.”

“I’ve been walking since dawn.”

“What?!” Kili’s attention shot over his shoulder to the blond.

“I don’t move very fast.” Fili sighed as he leaned back against the tied bundles of things, presenting his large belly to show his reason. “Kind of hard to.”

Kili’s cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. “What about a cart and pony?”

Fili scoffed, “If I had those do you think I would waddling around like a fat goose?”

“You’re not fat, you’re beautiful.”

Fili scrunched up his nose. He was definitely fat and he was certain he was not beautiful. He was lucky if he could wake up and take a bath these days, in fact it was his own father that had informed him that he was only a few months off of birthing his little one. And everything was only getting harder to do on his own, though on his own he was. His father only got to break away from his mother on the rare occasion making market runs essential for him as he didn’t know when the next time his father would be able to come over and go to the market for him.

Kili stopped the pony, looking up at Fili. “...is the child truly mine?”

Fili felt a stab of anger. “Of course it is! How could it not be?”

“W-well, we didn’t know each other’s names and you are a very beautiful dwarf and you could have had other lovers after me.” Kili felt as if he was walking on glass.

“It’s yours.” Fili said it with such a final tone that Kili knew exactly what he meant. He had not had sex afterwards, there was no doubt in Fili’s mind who knocked him up.

“I see…”

Fili sighed, “Which, brings up another subject.”

“Which is?”

“I’m not asking for marriage nor support. But I offer you the opportunity to know your child, if you will have it.”

“Then we come to a difficult time.”

Fili rubbed his tummy feeling his heart sink. He had seen many children with only one parent, seen the sadness in their little faces. He had hoped that his own little one wouldn’t have to go through that, but he would make sure that his child would be happy.

“When you take me home you’ll know where I live… where we live. And if you change your mind you will know where to find us.” Fili said with a tight throat.

Kili caught on quickly. “No! Not like that, I- that is to say, I will have to sort some things out before I can. I want to, but I don’t think my parents will be too thrilled to learn of a bastard grandchild. And I don’t have money for marriage at the moment.”

“I didn’t ask-”

“Fili, I’m going to marry you and take care of you. I did this. And we may not be in love but… we get along enough to make that,” he pointed at Fili’s stomach. “I think we can at least get along enough to raise the child together.”

“I… I would like that.”

Kili smiled.

Fili blushed, biting his lip as his heart fluttered. He really liked Kili’s smile.

They continued to talk, enjoying each other’s company. They talked for a good long time, learning more about each other. Kili was from a family of wandering merchants that specified in seeking out new trade routes that were safer for their kin to travel. They also excelled at bartering instead of trade for coin. It was a rarer thing for merchants but valuable and worked in his favor as that system was harder to corrupt than goods for coin. It was the reason why Fili had not seen him in so long, he had to leave after bedding Fili and actually had hoped to find him his next round through the town but with Fili living out of town he had missed him on several occasions. As for Fili, he spoke about his trade at the forge doing things as delicate as necklace chains to something as heavy and crude as ploughs and axes. He had to stop after his stomach got too big for him to continue. He would have to wait until he gave birth before he could go back to his trade, which he missed terribly. He enjoyed working with his hands, feeling the heat on his face, the roll of sweat down his back.

With Kili’s help the run to the market was quick, but all the same it was tiring and Fili still needed to go home and cook. Kili put off his own needs of the market in order to take Fili home. He helped Fili down before taking off the heavy things off of his pony’s back and letting the animal shake and trot off for some grass to eat. 

By the time he went inside he found Fili asleep at the table with a boot halfway pulled off. He smiled to himself at how sweet the pregnant dwarf looked. He pulled off both boots then worked off Fili’s coat. He pressed a kiss to Fili’s hair, daring to run his hand over the tight skin of the swollen stomach. This felt right to him, that this was a gift from the gods that he needed to keep a hold of. He was going to take care of Fili, take care of their child. He was going to romance the pants off the blond and win his heart because, secretly, Kili had been watching Fili for years. Every pass through the town, seeing him in different parts but always ending up at the tavern. He had never gotten the courage to say anything, only watched and hoped one day the butterflies in his stomach would calm enough for them to talk. And now? Well, now things were working out.


	8. He's A Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single parent/teacher AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tweak-girl-stuff asked for:  
> can you please do teacher/single parent au? )

Fili caught the head of his hyperactive child before the blond boy could run himself once again into the legs of his tutor. He calmly pulled the child toward him while his heart hammered in his chest. He was certain that if he did any more than nod and make sounds of agreement then he was going to trip up and say something ridiculous and embarrass himself.

"Now I understand that you are a widower, Mr. Durin." The teacher adjusted his glasses bringing Fili's eyes back into focus on those impossibly brown eyes. "But your son's behavior in class is simply unacceptable. He disrupts the lessons, talks out of turn, does not listen to others and recently has gotten into fights on the playground. Frerin, in my opinion, needs help in correcting this outrageous behavior."

"I... I'm sorry," Fili mumbled as he had to grab at his son's shirt and reel him back in once again.

"And if it wasn't for the fact of what I have witnessed I would have this discussion in Principle Thranduil's office."

"What you've seen?" Fili grabbed his first grader under the arms and hefted him up to his hip without a second's thought. Frerin grunted while squirming, kicking out his legs and trying to fight his father's strong hold.

The boys teacher sighed, relaxing his posture. He leaned against his desk and folded his arms. "Frerin disrupts class if he thinks anyone needs help, to the point that he was screaming when a child got a paper cut. He talks out of turn because he has too much curiosity in him. He doesn't listen to others stating that they are 'not his mother' and the fights on the playground... it's him lashing out or even protecting another from being bullied. He's smart, Mr. Durin, and big hearted but he doesn't know how to conduct himself. Your wife died how long ago?"

Fili swallowed. He didn't like talking about his wife, it always hurt if he did. She had been a beautiful flower, and just as delicate as one as it had turned out. They had fit together so well, rarely arguing, always interested in what the other had to say and show. She was smart and brilliant and selfless, all of these traits that were handed down to his son that bore her eyes. Some times it was hard to look at Frerin, but he loved his son, more than anything and he would bare through the hurt that Frerin's bright smile brought.

"R-recent enough." Fili answered. "Thank you for... for telling me," He turned Frerin right side up and seated him effortlessly on his hip. "I'll see what I can do, Mr. Oakenshield."

The teacher smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Fili only nodded. He scooped up his son's book bag and walked out of the classroom, not caring for the teacher's calls after him. Their meeting wasn't done but damage had been made. He got out to the parking lot before setting Frerin on his feet. The boy made to look like he was about to run off ahead but Fili grabbed his arm before he could. 

"What's with you?" Fili asked. "Always running around."

"...Mom didn't move a lot..." Frerin mumbled.

Fili pressed his lips together as he held back as much as he could from the pang in his heart. Frerin was remarking to his mother on the last days of her life, bed ridden and weak. The simplicity of the child's mind said that if he moved fast then he wouldn't get sick. He wouldn't suffer the same fate. 

Fili took Frerin to the car and buckled him in the back. He sniffled soon as he closed the door and pressed a hand to his mouth. He took a deep breath several times.

"Mr. Durin! Mr. Durin!!" Frerin's teacher came across the parking lot, jogging at a good pace. 

"What is it?" Fili was having a hard time at the moment. He just wanted to get home, put Frerin to bed and get drunk.

"Here." The teacher handed Fili a stack of papers. "Typically we don't let the children take these home until after the collective projects are complete, but I..." He took a glance behind Fili to little Frerin kicking his legs in the back seat, oblivious to what was going on around him. The dark haired teacher leaned over and whispered anyways, "Well I fucked up."

"You did." Fili shifted through the different papers, looking at all the crayon scribbles sloppily signed in his son's name. Some of the pain started to alleviate in his chest. His throat felt tight and swallowing was hard. Each drawing was progressively better than the other, showing drawings of his mother and father and him. Ugly messes of trees and houses seemed like jewel's in Fili's fatherly eyes. "He's," Fili licked his dry lips. "He's really good."

"Better than third graders." The teacher stuck his hands into his pockets. "Listen, I don't think there is anything wrong with Frerin. He's a good kid, just needs a proper outlet and maybe art is the way to do it. I teach art classes over breaks, I could... take a few hours a day after class, if you want, help him along."

Fili's attention shot up to the man. "You- really?"

"Yeah." The man smiled. "We can start in a week. It would be easier on you, you work construction, right?"

"Yeah... Some times picking him up on time is hard to do. That would, it would really help us out. Thank you."

The man shook Fili's hand. A week later Frerin found himself alone in the classroom with all kinds of things to do. There was clay, paints, canvasses, sketch pads, water colored pencils, markers, inks, brushes of all shapes and sizes and funny erasers that you could play with like putty. When Fili picked him up the boy was coated in paint splatters and ink smudges all over his face. The next day, when Fili came to collect his son, the previous day's work was allowed to come home with them, dried and preserved and once again his son was a walking piece of modern art. Soon he had to invest in clothing that the boy could change into after school and get as messy as he wanted. As the days drew on, Frerin calmed down more, Fili found that when he got off work on time he could sit in the classroom and have a time that was reminiscent of a life that was taken from him. Some times he would bring coffee to the classroom and bring Frerin some juice. Other times he would sit and read a book as he waited. After a month he was on a first name basis with Frerin's teacher. Kili really was kind and patient, his voice was always a calming level when he was trying to teach Frerin something new. Some times the little boy would shout at him to leave him alone so he could do his own work and before Fili could reprimand his child Kili would explain that it was okay. Artists usually were touchy when someone was pestering them too much and most the time he was pushing the child a little too hard. 

A few times Fili invited Kili to come with him and Frerin out to dinner. The teacher hesitated but came. While they ate, Kili would brush his shoe up against Fili's boot. First time he apologized, acting as if he had only shifted and accidentally bumped into him. But he got bolder the more they went out, to the point he dragged his foot up the side of Fili's calf making the single father lick his lips and watch the man across the table. It came to shy touches of hands in the classroom while Frerin worked on his art, the child talking about random things children find of interest. Fili found his heart skipping a beat when he would say Kili's name, and his stomach fill with butterflies when they would say goodbye to each other.

It was at the school Christmas party that things came to a head. There was an area in the gymnasium for the children to play in, most of the teachers and parents were there to mingle. Fili was smirking as he watched the hyper children dancing. Kili was trying hard not to laugh as he watched little Frerin do an interesting dance of head banging and possibly the funky chicken.

"Is he doing the metal version of the funky chicken?" Kili asked.

"What can I say, he got his dancing skills from his father." Fili joked.

"He got many things from his father. He's a real good boy." Kili touched Fili's hand in a way that friends typically do not.

Fili looked at Kili. Someone hit Fili's elbow just hard enough for him to spill some punch down his front. Kili laughed as the person who bumped Fili apologized. Fili sighed as he felt the cold drink soak into the material of his shirt and stick to his chest. It was so gross. 

"Come on, we'll go to the bathroom in the teacher's lounge, the sink is better for washing stuff like that out." Kili put down his drink and grabbed Fili by the elbow.

When they got into the bathroom, Fili started to tug off his shirt. He sighed, happy that he could at least wash some of the sticky mess off. The bathroom was small, had only two stalls and two sinks, the mirror was wide and he was grateful the room was clean and didn't have bits of trash on the floor. He heard the click of a lock sliding into place. 

"For a little privacy." Kili turned a sink on.

"Sure, we'll call it that." Fili pulled his shirt off fully putting the whole thing into the deep basin. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kili asked as he slid up behind Fili's back. His hands shamelessly ran down Fili's sides.

The blond sighed, shivering. When was the last time he was touched like this? 

He leaned over the sink, gripping the sides as Kili pressed hesitant kisses over Fili's shoulder. The scratch of the man's facial hair was nice, the texture of his lips, so different from a woman's. Kili's hands circled around to Fili's front, running over his stomach, moving up to press his fingers into his chest hair, flexing and massaging his pectorals. It felt so good but they were in a school, his son's school, at a christmas party for kids no less.

"W-we can't." Fili leaned back against Kili, despite himself.

"I..." Kili felt confused. "I though you... maybe wanted this."

"I do, it's just... we're in a bathroom at my son's Christmas party... feels... kinda..."

As if realizing for the first time where they were Kili suddenly stepped away from Fili. "I- fuck, I'm sorry! I forgot. When you are here so long-"

"I get it, second home and all that." Fili grabbed Kili's wrist and pulled him close. "But we should... maybe have you come over to my house for this kind of thing."

"You're place, huh?" Kili wrapped his arms around Fili's shoulders.

"Frerin is a heavy sleeper. After ten, I could have a rave and he wouldn't notice."

"A rave?" Kili smiled. 

"Yeah."

"So, are you asking me out?"

"If you haven't noticed we have been dating for a while, you know, spending quality time for hours on end and going out to dinner." Fili tilted his head, eyes roaming over Kili's features. "Maybe it's time to get serious about this."

"I think I agree."

Kili pressed his lips against Fili's, taking a deep breath through his nose as he was held tight. He slowly opened his mouth, happy to be met with a tongue that battled with him for dominance. He let out a whimper when he was dipped backwards. He clung onto Fili's shoulders as the breath was stolen from him. When he was pulled back up, their lips parted, he was dizzy.

"I- wow."

"My wife said the same thing." Fili smiled softly. 

"You are a  **really** good kisser."

"Come over tonight and you'll find out what else I'm really good at." Fili pinched Kili's butt.


End file.
